


he couldn't just walk past him...

by emptymasks



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Swearing, i mean its endgame if you didnt expect the angst tag i dont know what to tell you, i mean thor gets some closure so, maybe if you squint, please stop making fun of thors weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: “I gotta say, I expect more security you know? Haven’t you got some pretty dangerous guys down here?” Rocket asked.Thor honestly couldn’t remember who or how many people where in these cells. And any person or creature who was a serious threat wasn’t kept in these cells. This was around the fight with the dark elves so perhaps some of them were in here, other than that the only person Thor remembering seeing in here was…Oh.





	he couldn't just walk past him...

“Fancy place.” Rocket tilted his head up to gaze at the gold surrounding him.

Thor couldn’t help staring as well. The walls seemed so much brighter than he remembered. He reached his hand out to touch the wall, his callouses running over the smooth surface.

“You alright there, Thor?”

Thor ripped his hand away. It seemed he’d started to go into a daze. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best idea. Yes, he knew Asgard better than any of them of course but… Everything around him, he’d lost. Every archway and corridor, ceiling and floor… There were so many memories here.

He became aware Rocket was still staring at him.

“Yes of course. I’m just fine Rabbit.”

“Yeah… Of course you are.” Rocket glanced around uneasily. “So, which way is towards the stone, uh, sludge?”

“Jane should be somewhere around the main halls… She might already be on her way to her- To the room she was staying in.”

“Bedrooms right, and we are where exactly?”

“Well right now we’re just around the corner from the dungeons, so if we just make it through them, then we just need to go up the stairs and hopefully we run into Jane.”

“Dungeons? Isn’t that the place where there tends to be lots of guards? Aren’t we trying to stay low?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say…”

They passed from one long hallway to the next. Thor noticed Rocket would slow down in front of some of the cells, clearly something inside having caught his eye, making Thor chuckle.

“We don’t have any time for you to steal any weapons.”

“Wasn’t thinking about it.”

“Or body parts”

“… But what sort of man really needs that many fingers? Mechanical ones of course, I’m not a monster who’s going to saw off some guys actual fingers.” Rocket clarified. “I gotta say, I expect more security you know? Haven’t you got some pretty dangerous guys down here?”

Thor honestly couldn’t remember who or how many people where in these cells. And any person or creature who was a serious threat wasn’t kept in these cells. This was around the fight with the dark elves so perhaps some of them were in here, other than that the only person Thor remembering seeing in here was…

Oh.

He hadn’t thought this through.

This wasn’t a good idea. Why did he have to start thinking about that? He could have just talked back to Rocket and been caught up in conversation and been distracted and not started thinking about him and this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all-

“Thor? Thor, hey you’re breathing all funny. What’s wrong?”

“He’s here…”

“Who? You’re not telling me you got some giant raccoon-eating monster down here, are you? …Thor?”

“It’s… nothing. I’ll be fine.”

“You keep saying that…”

“We have to keep moving.”

He could do this. If he just kept looking forwards, or at the floor, then he would be fine. There was no need to look to the left. No need at all. There was no need to listen to the sound of a soft thudding coming from his left. None at all. He didn’t need to look. He wasn’t supposed to look…

But he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and his feet stopped moving before he realised what he was doing…

“Thor!” Rocket hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “What are you doing?”

Thor heard Rocket like he was underwater. He watched his brother throw the small cylinder in boredom. Were times simpler then? Perhaps… But after everything on Sakaar… They’d become close hadn’t they… Finally…

“Shit.” Rocket mumbled and Thor let his eyes refocus…

Loki was looking right at them.

_Shit._

“Finally decided to come and gloat, have you?” Loki swung his legs off the bed and sauntered up to the wall of the cell.

“Loki…” Thor’s voice caught in his throat.

“You look tired. I would hate for you to be losing sleep worrying about little old me.” Loki sneered.

“I…”

Thor could feel Rocket tugging on his leg. He was aware that they needed to move. The longer he stayed with his brother, the harder it was going to be to leave.

“I will always worry about you brother.”

Rocket stopped tugging on his leg. Loki’s mask dropped for a second, before it was back up.

“Of course. I’m sure your mortal friends would love to hear that.”

“I speak the truth… Loki I…”

There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Loki that they’d always be brothers, that he’d always care about him. He wanted to remind Loki of happy memories from their childhood. He wanted to tell Loki how their mother and father loved him. He wanted to warn Loki about being so damned predictable. Honestly he was like a magpie sometimes, why wouldn’t he just leave the tesseract be? He wanted to tell Loki that no matter what, he was too weak to ever hold a grudge against him, though to be honest he probably shouldn’t tell him that one.

He felt Rocket tap against his leg. They couldn’t wait too much longer or they’d miss Jane.

He walked forward until he was close enough to reach out and touch Loki, if not for the barrier between them.

He saw the confusion in Loki’s eyes as he walked into the light, and pulled his jacket closed across his stomach as he expected another insult.

“You aren’t the same are you? There’s something… Not right.” Loki mused.

“I don’t have time to explain... You won’t see me again, not this me anyway… But Loki… Brother… Despite what is about to happen, no matter what I say in my anger, I could never hate you. I always had the hope that we would be friends, and I think we were starting to finally find our way but…” Thor steadied his breathing. “I will always love you brother. And I promise, I will try to find a way for the sun to shine on us again.”

Loki said nothing as Thor almost stumbled as he walked backwards. He stared on in shock and a little old part of Thor felt pleased at making Loki speechless.

Rocket was at his side and was ushering him along, as he found it almost impossible to turn his head away from Loki. Still Loki said nothing. He was most likely trying to figure out if this was all some sort of joke or trick… If he ever remembered this later on… perhaps he would realise the truth to all of this.

Thor stopped at the end of the hallway, his hand lent against the door frame. He turned back to look down the hallway one last time.

“Goodbye brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Endgame today... And I feel I've already ranted on Tumblr and Discord enough about how Thor and Loki both deserved better.
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes in this. It's 2am but I had the urge to right something for these two. I'm honestly thinking about doing a re-write of the whole film, but for now this is all I have time to produce.
> 
> Now that I'm finished with my last university project hopefully I can get back to the two fics I've been leaving on hiatus for a few months.


End file.
